joey_slikk_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Ted's FFFFFUUUUU Rage
Angry Ted's FFFFFUUUUU Rage is a short film created by Joey Slikk. It shows where Angry Ted does the "FFFFFUUUUU Rage." It is made and animated with Sony Vegas Pro 11.0. The short film was released on May 19, 2019. Production When Joey Slikk was 13 and 14, he saw and heard one of his 8th grade teacher assistants, Mr. Ted, getting angry with Andre many times throughout September 2013 to June 2014. A few years later, when Joey remembered all those times Mr. Ted got angry with Andre, it gave him some ideas to make a composite character of Mr. Ted known as "Angry Ted." In December 2016, Joey started making pictures of Angry Ted and uploaded them on his DeviantArt account. In January 2017, Joey submitted a journal entry on his DeviantArt account saying that he has plans for making an animated series about Angry Ted after he'd finished making the full version of TLSM episode 13. In April 2017, Joey started working on the first episode of the series called "FFFFFUUUUU Rage." A few months later, production of new episodes went on hiatus, because Joey was a little lazy. The series was going to resume production in 2019, but Joey had no choice but to cancel it, because he was told by a DeviantArt user named "Travinity" that it was a dumb idea. Joey also said that he kinda started to lose interest in doing various stuff about that composite character anymore, and that he hasn't thought of him in a long time. Since the series was going to be cancelled, and there's only one episode, Joey decided to convert the first episode into a short film, and called it "Angry Ted's FFFFFUUUUU Rage." Description Angry Ted does the "FFFFFUUUUU Rage," and his head explodes after his face turned red. Programs/software used Here is a list of programs/software that were used to make this short film. *Sony Vegas Pro 11.0 (Video making) *MS Paint (Sprites, backgrounds, and more) *Paint.NET (Same as MS Paint, but different) *Microsoft Powerpoint 2007 (For gradient backgrounds) Character(s) Angry Ted Parental advisory rating(s) 14+ Music *GoAnimate - Acid Jazz Intro *GoAnimate - Acid Jazz Outro Trivia *Unlike Angry Dad, Angry Ted doesn't just get angry when something bad happens, he also gets angry with anyone who messes around with him or his stuff. *Angry Ted is a composite character of Mr. Ted, AKA Mr. Ted Warren, and Ted Warren, who was one of Joey's 8th grade teacher assistants, which is his secret identity. *The idea for making Angry Ted came from Mr. Ted getting angry with Andre or Ajaylah when he/she messes around with him too much. Cultural references *Angry Ted is similar to Angry Dad (From an episode of The Simpsons called "I Am Furious (Yellow)," but slightly different. *The way Angry Ted gets angry is similar to how Benson (From Regular Show) gets angry. *This short film was inspired by the "FFFFFUUUUU Rage" animation by a YouTube user named "Blastgunnlive." Videos File:Angry Ted's FFFFFUUUUU Rage Category:Short films Category:Animated short films